


[Podfic] The One You'll Know By

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: cakehole_club, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Parents & Children, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Reader's Summary:</i> "He just can’t drive anymore until he sits in some air conditioning for five goddamn minutes and cools down, literally and figuratively, before he accidentally murders one of his kids."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One You'll Know By

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One You'll Know By](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14694) by roque_clasique. 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Supernatural/SPNTheOneYoullKnowBy_zpseb0b1cea.jpg.html)

**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/a9626aa574f3b06291e0) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/b85b1e7d2e5a1b835935)**

_streaming available through mp3 link_

**Music:** _Teach Your Children,_ by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for "Close Quarters" challenge at [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/). Also fills "Sing" and "Child Character" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/%22).


End file.
